


【辫龄】不将春色秘屏风

by desalllt



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desalllt/pseuds/desalllt
Kudos: 2





	【辫龄】不将春色秘屏风

张云雷被攥着手指，轻晃了一下见抽动不得，索性沉了心抬头可怜兮兮地看着眼前的人，“爸爸……张九龄跟您说什么了，您不信他信我……呸，您信他不信我……”

他声音好听，顾意拿出这副样子的时候总透着一股子无辜的劲儿，惹得人要歪了心思。

“哎您别，别打我脸啊，我明儿还要上台呢……”说着直往人怀里躲，郭德纲本就吓唬他，半路转道儿揉了揉他头发，“九龄就说你身体恢复的不错，跟我夸了你两句。”

张云雷听了嗤鼻，眼神儿里掺着荒谬，在男人面前跪起身激动地嚷：“我用他夸我吗！”

“激动什么！”郭德纲手劲儿重了些，“我这两天儿录节目，你姐姐也不在家，你给我好好儿待着，再胡闹我回来可不饶了。”

  
说得张云雷又坐回去，老老实实点了点头，看着特别认真，感觉一年的冷静都透支到了今天。

师父刚出门儿就一腔怒火地给张九龄发消息。

张九龄明知没什么好事儿，偏又不得不去，开了快一个半小时车到了玫瑰园，张云雷穿着随意给他开门，戴着一副细边儿的近视镜，甩上门看都不看他就往二楼走。

“你别戴这眼镜儿了行吗，看着这么，败类。”

“我在家戴什么你管的着吗？”张云雷温和地说，头都没回，进屋就翻抽屉，屋里被他找的有些乱，抽屉开了一溜儿，笔筒也看了看才两手空空地站起身，显然记性没有上线，以前师父随手就能抄出来一个东西辅助暴力，全都被自己塞哪儿去了。

  
张云雷兴趣正过来，把门儿锁上开始跟张九龄掰扯，“上回咱俩怎么说的，我让你别再往师父这边儿打主意，你也答应我了……”  


“我什么时候答应你了？”

张云雷抬了让他别打断自己，继续说道：“你想干什么咱先不表，但你能少捎带我吗？你要是惹得师父对我动了气，我不会轻易算了，你知道吧。”

张九龄没说话，坐在床上目光灼灼地看着他，不知出于什么心理，平时看张云雷多么当世无双的样子都非常无动于衷，只是偶尔在现场，在网络上，看到他退场的瞬间敛起笑意，突然觉得张云雷从没稀罕过这掷果盈车的景状，和自己不一样。

之前阎鹤祥说他风情万种却不失阳刚傲骨，这么些年都从没变过。

张九龄仰面直挺挺地躺下，压住了心里涌起来的那阵儿不乐意，没名没状的，全都以后再说吧，但他想起来什么似的又坐起身儿调笑说：“换床单了？”

张云雷没生气，点了点头走过来，“不换不行啊，今儿还得换，你少过来吧，我懒得晾洗这些东西。”

说完俯身把张九龄腰带抽出来，张九龄就面无表情地看着他自然地折了两折，握起来掂了掂，又拎过来一个枕头，说：“趴这儿。”

“你做梦呢？”

“让我出口气吧，不然我也得告状了。”

  


事实证明张云雷没做梦。

张九龄明显被他这话噎住，臊得脸红耳热，最后还是点了点头，起身利索地解了裤子压上枕头。

皮带兜着风砸在张九龄屁股上，皮肉迅速弹起来肿起一道红痕，横在臀瓣上异常明显。

没留什么间隙，张云雷靠着第一记抽出的棱子继续落，两瓣软肉完完全全盖满了印儿，臀腿染红了一片，禁不住似的颤巍巍地抖。

张九龄疼得心慌，不自知地往旁边儿躲，张云雷也不出声儿约束他，只停了手等他趴回原位，再落下更狠的一记。

“停，停，我受不住了。”

“受不住也得受着啊……”  


皮带每砸下来一记可怜的臀肉就被抽打得一颤，房间里啪啪着肉声一次次带来剧烈的疼，烧起一道道红印，张九龄再傲气也难以消化这份痛苦，只觉得眼泪差点儿要滚落出来。

“张云雷你见天儿盯着我干嘛，我跟师父夸，夸你两句你至不至于。”

“我盯着你？你上赶着，算了，等会儿再说……”

张九龄忍不到等会儿再说，手挡去身后，皮带倒是没落了，张云雷轻轻捏了捏他手腕，问道：“你不会想让我按着你吧。”

张九龄这才反应过来自己行为多露怯，却直接两只手都交叠着挡住了屁股，侧脸儿趴在床上不言语。

“拿开！”张云雷不耐烦了，把他手梏到腰上，右手又照着伤得颜色最深的那块儿狠抽，张九龄眼泪完全是疼出来的，感觉这一下刚打在皮肉就已经开始惧怕下一次落下，腿抖了两抖又按捺着不乱晃，全凭意志力在挨，头发里手心儿忍得全是汗。

张云雷看他死咬着嘴不出声儿，存心要让他不痛快，拿冰凉的皮带扣儿碰了碰他臀尖儿，说：“叫我。”

“你他妈爱打就……打！你……”话没说完就被一皮带抽得心里发毛，感觉真的一下都不能再挨，却又不愿低头，索性装死。

“快点儿，叫我。”张云雷言语里甚至带了点儿娇气。

“张云雷你有病吧！”

  
“我用你叫我名儿吗？”皮带又带着不满搭在了屁股上，大有一言不合就要继续的意味。  


“师，师哥……”张九龄退了一步。

  
“哎，不对。”

张九龄感觉那危险地工具正摩挲着自己伤得最狠的那处皮肉，只轻碰都疼得忍不住哆嗦，快要从嗓子眼儿传出来的心跳声敲打着不值一提的志气。

  
“二爷……”

说出口了反而冷静，张九龄趴床上一动不动，从耳垂儿耻到脖颈，涨得通红，他深呼吸了两次思考自己不会因为羞怯而杀人吧。

张云雷得逞似的挑了挑眉，没再为难他，看他身后饱受捶楚的两团肉，高肿起来，好像再打就要破了似的，有些好玩儿地问：“你说王九龙知道你这样儿会不会来找我闹。”

一句话惹得张九龄火儿又窜起来，撑起来半个身子回头发狠瞪他，“你给我把嘴闭紧了，敢让他知道，咱俩事儿可就多了。”

  
张云雷没说话，扶了扶眼镜挥手又落了两下在他身后，张九龄疼得胳膊都缩在胸前，心悸直打到天灵盖，闭了闭眼顾不上骂人。

“行行，我不说。”张云雷看他这样子轻飘飘地撂下一句保证，又以为自己打偏了，扯着分开张九龄腿，不见外地要看打到什么地儿这么疼。

  
张九龄暴躁地抚了一把头发，懒得管张云雷干什么，毫无羞耻心地跌回床上趴着任由他看，只觉得汗湿了衣服，粘在身上都感觉不出来。

“我就是要往上走又怎么样，这点儿心思我明明白白给你摆在面儿上，你又能把我怎么样？”张九龄没忘了这茬儿，悠悠问道。

“不怎么样啊，我要说的那天都说明白了，爸爸能给你的我也能给，只要你别再找他。”

张九龄汗涔涔的，想抓着这句话不放，又怕这人突然再给自己来一下，扬了扬手示意他缓缓。

“你是怕我招他，还是怕我越过你啊？”

张云雷也来了兴致，坐在张九龄旁边儿低着头笑，有一下没一下的把皮带往手心儿上砸，眼神儿透过镜片看不真切，“您觉得您能做到哪个啊？”

张九龄累了似的不理他，骂道：“你滚，打也打完了，你以后少编排我……”  


张云雷笑盈盈的没说话，张九龄提上裤子又出了一身汗，还没等缓过来就被旁边的关门声惊得睁大了眼睛，稳了心神儿问：“你这儿有人？”

张云雷浑不在意的看了他一眼，点点头说：“郭麒麟啊，上回你出门儿他就问我那么大声儿干嘛呢，你今儿打个招呼再走？”

张九龄坐进车里压的身后痛感又沉了几分，他皱着眉忍住了没抬头看那扇窗户，甚至都没往多余的地方看，打着车的时候又想起来刚刚张云雷笑盈盈的眼睛，他说王九龙就够用，您别再越界了。

  
仿佛被戳破了什么心事儿，遥远的相似性，不知道是不是只有他懂得。  



End file.
